


Indulgence

by rarepairenabler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Akaashi Keiji, Trans Male Character, Unbeta'd, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/pseuds/rarepairenabler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo sets them all out in front of him, eyes bright with amusement at the hot pink vibrator shaped like a butterfly and the one with the small bunny ears. </p><p>“These are cute,” Kuroo observes. </p><p>Akaashi bristles, his flush deepening from watching Kuroo assess his collection. “Just <i>pick</i> one, Kuroo-san.” </p><p>or: Kuroo and Akaashi try something new</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“This is all of them,” Akaashi says, his cheeks flushing slightly as he places the shoebox on the bed between them.

Kuroo nods and shifts forward on his knees, hands skimming over the individual satin pouches that most of the toys are enveloped in. He sets them all out in front of him, eyes bright with amusement at the hot pink vibrator shaped like a butterfly and the one with the small bunny ears. 

“These are cute,” Kuroo observes. His shoulders visibly relax as he turns over a small eggplant-shaped vibrator in his palm. 

Akaashi bristles, his flush deepening from watching Kuroo assess his collection. “Just _pick_ one, Kuroo-san.” 

“Fine, fine.” Kuroo exhales through his nose, his eyes narrowed on the box’s contents when he suddenly spots something tiny and red. He lifts it up, holding the bullet-vibrator between his thumb and forefinger as he stares at it in bemusement. “ _This?_ What’s this one supposed to do? It’s so _small_.” 

The vibe Kuroo’s holding is smaller than Kuroo’s forefinger and looks like a tube of lipstick with its glossy red finish and slanted tip. It’s one of Akaashi’s favorites. 

The corners of Akaashi lips pull up in a smirk. “Don’t you know? It’s not the size that matters.”

Kuroo shrugs, his mouth crooking in a smirk that matches Akaashi’s own as Kuroo puts the rest back into the box and tugs off his shirt. “Alright then, let’s see what this little thing can do.” 

He sets the vibe back down on the bed beside them as he shifts forward to settle between Akaashi’s bare legs. 

Akaashi shivers as Kuroo strokes his thumb along Akaashi’s jaw; his lips tracing a path along Akaashi’s neck as his clever fingers deftly undo the buttons on Akaashi’s shirt. Kuroo smooths his hand along the bottom of Akaashi’s binder. His hands freeze there, not inching beneath the fabric as Kuroo waits for instruction. “Can I—?”

There are times when Akaashi says no, when Akaashi would prefer be touched over his clothes or when he’d rather not be touched at all. But today isn’t one of those times, so Akaashi tells Kuroo yes. 

“Yeah, I just…hold on, let me—” Akaashi pulls at the bottom of his binder. He lifts it up over his head when suddenly his arms get caught in the holes and he can’t get the stupid thing off. 

Kuroo snickers, unbothered when Akaashi levels him with another withering glare. “Here, let me help,” he offers. It takes a few tries with both of them grabbing at the hem and pulling but eventually they manage to yank it over Akaashi’s head. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Akaashi answers. He licks his lips as he glances over at the vibe. “I’m ready.” 

Kuroo doesn’t go straight for the bullet vibrator. Instead, he sits back a bit, eyes roving appreciatively over Akaashi’s body until his gaze settles at the splay of Akaashi’s thighs. He hums to himself as he fans his hands out across Akaashi’s stomach and kisses a languid path from Akaashi’s collar, across his ribs, over the contours of his muscles, down to his belly button. 

Akaashi’s breath hitches at the familiar feeling of Kuroo’s callused hands moving across his skin, closes his eyes as he remembers how awkward things had been at first when they’d started exploring each other’s bodies. 

Akaashi breathes a sigh of relief, stretches his arms above his head and legs his legs fall open when Kuroo leans over to grab the vibrator. 

Kuroo rolls the bullet vibe against his fingertips as he searches for the switch. 

Akaashi sighs and informs him, “You just press down on the bottom, Kuroo-san.” 

“Oh? Like this?” Kuroo does as he’s instructed, the tiny vibrator nearly shooting out of his hand with the force of its vibrations as it thrums to life. “Holy _shit_.” 

Kuroo gapes, his eyes wide as his gaze flits between Akaashi and the vibrator violently buzzing in his hand. “You weren’t kidding, huh?” A moment later he presses down on the button again, switching it to its lowest setting. Kuroo cycles through each of the 7 tempos, a stricken look of wonder on his face as he traces it across his hand experimentally. 

“Would you like a moment alone with it,” Akaashi deadpans. 

Kuroo laughs and turns it back to its lowest setting again as he crawls forward on his knees, crouching between Akaashi’s legs again. “Nah, I’m good.” 

Akaashi jolts slightly at the sudden buzz against the inner side of his thigh. Kuroo starts by moving the vibrator’s slanted tip in slow, teasing circles, the thrum as steady as a heartbeat against Akaashi’s skin. Heat rises to Akaashi’s cheeks again, small shudders already coursing down along his spine in anticipation which is _ridiculous_ , because Kuroo’s hardly doing anything, just moving the vibe in gentle strokes between Akaashi’s breasts, over the nubs of his nipples, down across the sensitive skin concealed by his boxers. 

His lips part on a gasp, hips canting off the bed as Kuroo teases him through his boxers. Akaashi’s voice comes out rough and strained as he grits out, “Kuroo-san, _please_.” 

Kuroo smirks at the honorific, his eyes dark and hooded as he dips his head down to suck a mark against Akaashi’s thigh, and then another. Tomorrow Akaashi’s going to have to wear kneepads at their volleyball practice or risk the stares of their fellow teammates. 

“Since you asked so politely,” Kuroo says casually as he switches the setting to a faster, heavier thrum. He splays a hand across Akaashi’s ribs, his other hand keeping Akaashi’s hips pinned in place. 

Akaashi bites down on his lip to suppress a moan as Kuroo rubs him through the damp fabric of his boxers. There’s something incredibly intimate about this, about having Kuroo crouched over him, pupils blown and lips slightly parted as he watches the pleasure play out across Akaashi’s face. 

Akaashi’s fingers twist in Kuroo’s hair as the heat in stomach coils tighter. It’s the sweetest kind of torture, every vibration pulsing right below the surface, but it’s not _enough_ ; he needs to feel the fluttery sensation against his clit where he’s already aching and throbbing for it, needs the pressure of it bearing down against him. 

“ _Ah_ , Kuroo-san, I need—”

Kuroo finally shows mercy and tugs Akaashi’s boxers down, his eyes glinting as he changes the setting again to something gentler. He surges forward and kisses Akaashi, their lips sliding together in a hungry kiss when he finally, _finally_ presses the tip of the vibe to Akaashi’s clit. 

Akaashi’s eyes water. His hips jerk helplessly as he buries his hands in Kuroo’s hair as and breathlessly calls out Kuroo’s name. 

This is—

Not a gentler setting. It was stupid to even assume Kuroo would take it easy on him. 

Akaashi’s mouth parts on a plea and he knows that trying to keep quiet like this is going to be impossible, that there’s no hope in stifling his moans as the tempo builds and builds and builds and then ebbs back into a soft buzz. 

“I, ah, I _hate_ you,” Akaashi tells Kuroo with conviction, his toes curling and his nails raking down along Kuroo’s back as the rhythm starts to climb again and then it’s too much, too much, not _enough_. He sags back against the mattress with a frustrated huff when the pressure eases off again. 

“No you don’t. You _love_ me,” Kuroo retorts with unfounded confidence as he circles Akaashi’s entrance with his fingers before pressing his fingers in where Akaashi’s already wet and loose. 

Akaashi tilts his head back and groans. Each breath is coming out ragged and labored, his thighs trembling harder with each firm stroke of Kuroo’s fingers. 

“Fuck, you look good like this,” Kuroo says softly, awed. 

Akaashi turns his head to the side, stares up at the ceiling as he winds his fingers tighter in the mussed tufts of Kuroo’s hair. Kuroo likes to make a game of it, likes to see how long it takes to unravel Akaashi’s perfect composure, until he’s telling Kuroo exactly how to touch him, until he’s too desperate to be _polite_ about it. 

“More,” Akaashi grits out because that’s all the words he can manage with the vibe’s heavy pulses dragging him to the edge and then releasing him again. The press of Kuroo’s fingers is relentless, the perfect counterpoint to the rumbly purr of the vibrator; Akaashi’s not going to last like this, he doesn’t _want_ to either. 

“That better?” Kuroo’s eyes darken as he switches it to the highest setting, his fingers wrapped tightly around the vibrator’s base as Akaashi comes with a choked sob. Kuroo keeps it in place, resting the flattened tip against Akaashi’s clit until Akaashi’s done riding out each throbbing wave of his orgasm. 

Kuroo doesn’t move it until Akaashi finally whimpers and bats his hand away. 

He laughs and presses soothing kisses to Akaashi’s forehead, his neck, his collar. “I underestimated this little guy,” Kuroo acknowledges. He whistles appreciatively as twirls the small vibe between his fingers. 

“ _Never again_ ,” Akaashi pants. Akaashi’s forehead is slick with sweat, a fond smile curling his lips as Kuroo rakes his fingers through Akaashi’s matted hair. 

Kuroo cocks his head to the side and purses his lips in an exaggerated pout. “Aw, you sure? ‘Cause I saw a lot of interesting stuff in that box and I was thinking maybe we’d take turns.”

“Oh,” Akaashi breathes out. His throat feels painfully dry as he considers it, pictures pinning Kuroo down to the bed, imagines chiding Kuroo for not having the strength to stave off his own orgasm when Akaashi switches it to its most brutal setting. Akaashi smiles. “Yeah, yeah we can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this because it's _so_ self-indulgent but I also don't want a small collection of unposted fic to start building up so I'm posting it anyway. If it's not up to my usual standard it's because the fic's unbeta'd and was largely written for my own entertainment
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.tobioslilgiant.tumblr.com) **l** [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/ambyguity_)


End file.
